AUTISTIC LOVE (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun si siswa autis yang menyukai seorang lelaki brengsek bernama Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol memberikan satu syarat pada Baekhyun ketika siswa autis itu menyatakan cinta padanya,  "Kau.. harus memuaskanku disini setiap kau pulang sekolah. Dan aku akan menerima cintamu, Byun Baekhyun" (CHANBAEK) Slight ChanLu. KaiBaek. RnR!


Yuta bikin FF Oneshoot ChanBaek lagi, semoga kalian suka yaa ^^

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Senyuman manisnya terlempar pada sosok yang ia sayangi dan seolah berkata jika ia baik-baik saja. Walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Bukan karena lututnya yang sedikit terluka karena terjatuh tadi, tetapi hatinya.

Wanita yang sangat disayanginya selama hidupnya ini meletakkan bekal makan siang kedalam tas sekolahnya dan mengembangkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang mampu membuatnya semakin bersemangat dan siap menghadapi kehidupan ini. Kehidupan yang sangat sulit baginya karena suatu hal. Dan itu membuatnya tidak mampu melakukan aktivitas seperti apa yang orang lain lakukan pada umumnya.

Karena ia berbeda.

Cup

"Habiskan makan siangmu dan berjanji pada Umma jika kau tidak akan membuat masalah lagi disekolahmu"

Mengecup kening sang putra dengan sangat lembut dan sedikit mengusap rambut halusnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu karena memikirkan kehidupan yang berat akan segera putranya hadapi. Namun disatu sisi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mempercayakan semuanya dan terus mendukungnya dari belakang.

Melalui do'a yang terus ia panjatkan.

"Umma menyayangimu, Byun Baekhyun"

Ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki seorang ibu yang mempercayainya. Bukan mempercayai dalam artian ia bersikap, melainkan karena mempercayai dirinya dengan membiarkannya sekolah di sekolah ini.

Tidak seperti sekolahnya dulu. Sekolah yang berbeda dengan sekolah pada umumnya.

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Mengerikan.

Banyak sekali orang disana.

Walaupun tidak berdesakan, tetapi jumlah orang yang berada didalam bus ini sungguh banyak. Setidaknya menurut Baekhyun, ini sangatlah banyak. Dan ada satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui jika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai keramaian. Lebih tepatnya, ia membencinya.

Sangat membencinya.

Ia lebih suka menyendiri di sudut ruangan atau tempat manapun dimana ia berada. Lebih baik ia sendirian daripada harus mendengarkan suara bising dari keramaian itu.

Sungguh mengganggu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut bus yang beruntungnya masih tersisa satu disana. Ya, seperti biasa.. semua orang selalu memandangnya aneh. Bukan karena ia jelek, bukan. Ia bahkan bisa di katakan sangat cantik dengan kulit putih bersihnya seperti susu dan mata sipit itu sungguh menggemaskan. Hidungnya yang mungil dan juga..

Bibir tipisnya yang merah namun selalu tertutup rapat itu.

Ada hal lain yang istimewa yang di miliki oleh Baekhyun. Namun semua orang tidak mengetahuinya. Sehingga mereka menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh, tidak sedikit juga yang memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik. Jadilah ia selalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menahan tangisannya karena merasa marah akan orang-orang bodoh yang menatapnya demikian.

Srriiittt~

Sampai.

Baekhyun telah sampai di sekolah barunya.

Setelah turun di halte, ia masih harus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya yang sudah di depan mata. Kacamata bening yang bertengger di hidung mungilnya ia benarkan posisinya sedikit. Lalu tangan kurusnya terangkat untuk memegang tali tas ransel sekolahnya. Rasanya jantung Baekhyun akan copot karena saking ketakutannya. Semoga ia bisa melalui harinya dengan baik.

 _"Sebaiknya kau tidak membiarkannya sekolah disini"_

 _"Hey, Baekhyun istimewa. Apa salahnya jika ia belajar untuk bersosialisasi dengan anak seusianya? Tidak seharusnya ia terus di asingkan seperti kemarin"_

 _"Baiklah. Tetapi jika ia membuat masalah, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab"_

 _"Akan aku perkecil kemungkinan itu. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan anak semacam Baekhyun"_

Brukk

Setiba di kelasnya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun memilih tempat yang berada diposisi paling pojok. Tidak terlalu pojok karena setidaknya masih ada satu kursi yang tersisa dibelakangnya. Intinya, ia duduk di kursi kedua dari belakang. Dan posisi ini, membuatnya nyaman.

 _'Kumohon tidak ada yang membuatku marah hari ini'_

Baekhyun lalu menundukkan kembali kepalanya dan mengambil sebuah buku di dalam tas ranselnya. Tidak lupa ia mengambil bulpoin kesayangannya dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana.

Ia tidak pernah berbicara -selain kepada Ummanya-, karena ia pikir, untuk apa kau terlalu sering berbicara jika apa yang katakan itu adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak berbobot? Misalnya, berbicara untuk membahas hal yang tidak penting dan tidak jelas dengan suara yang keras. Itu sama sekali tidak berguna dan bahkan memalukan mungkin. Dan ini semua adalah menurut pandangan Baekhyun.

Jika ada yang keberatan, maka ia akan menjawab..

 _ **"Kau bisa menulisnya tanpa harus bersuara. Suara yang tidak berguna itu hanya akan menyakiti telinga saja. Jika kau ingin berbicara dan lelah untuk bungkam, kau bisa bernyanyi. Mungkin itu lebih baik, karena suara yang kau hasilkan dengan nada itu akan terdengar jauh lebih indah dan tidak menyakiti telinga"**_

Kecuali..

Saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuat jantungmu bergetar dengan hebat seperti yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

Mata sipitnya tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan onyx tajam berwarna hitam pekat milik seorang lelaki tinggi yang tidak di kenalinya sama sekali. Sungguh membuatnya bingung karena ia seperti ingin menangis kembali akan perasaan bingungnya ini.

Mana mungkin jantungmu berdebar seperti ini hanya dengan menatap sepasang mata? Terlebih itu terjadi tanpa sengaja dan diluar kendali tubuhmu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat yang terlintas di pikirannya tiba-tiba.

Mengenai lelaki yang berhasil membuat pipinya merona seperti saat ini.

 ** _"Kau boleh bersuara tanpa menggunakan nada. Kau boleh berbicara tanpa harus bernyanyi, tetapi dengan satu syarat.."_**

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis dan sedikit menyibak poni yang menutupi dahinya. Terlihat sangat cantik.

 _ **"Yaitu.. kau harus menemukan seseorang yang kau anggap tepat dan nyatakanlah cintamu. Dengan perkataan yang tulus, tidak mengapa jika tanpa nada. Ya, kau harus mengatakannya secepat mungkin yang kau bisa. Sebelum terlambat"**_

Buk!

Baekhyun menutup buku catatannya dan berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Tentunya untuk menjalankan kalimat yang baru saja di tulisnya.

Baekhyun akan mengejar cintanya.

Cinta?

Apa salah?

Baekhyun fikir ia juga harus mendapatkan cintanya walaupun ini akan menjadi sulit karena..

Baekhyun adalah seorang anak autis.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

AUTISTIC LOVE (CHANBAEK)

 **Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

And others cast

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst(?), Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini 100% buatan Yuta tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun #ngenes #udahbiasa :"D NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! REPOST OR REMAKE? INFORM TO ME FIRST! THANKS! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT] Yaoi! NC-21! Baekhyun si siswa autis yang menyukai seorang lelaki brengsek bernama Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol memberikan satu syarat pada Baekhyun ketika siswa autis itu menyatakan cinta padanya, "Kau.. harus memuaskanku disini setiap kau pulang sekolah. Dan aku akan menerima cintamu, Byun Baekhyun" (CHANBAEK) Slight ChanLu. KaiBaek. RnR!

 **Backsong:**

DAVICHI - To Angel

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

* * *

.

.

.

Senyuman manis Baekhyun mengembang ketika indera pendengarannya berhasil menangkap suara bel tanda pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Itu tandanya ia bisa dengan segera melihat 'lelaki yang ia sukai'.

Dengan semangat Baekhyun membereskan alat sekolahnya dan menggantungkan tas ranselnya pada punggung sempitnya. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki mungilnya seorang diri melewati lorong sekolah mewah tersebut. Mengabaikan kembali tatapan aneh yang berasal dari beberapa pasang mata. Ia harus mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui lelaki itu.

Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia sudah berhasil menangkap siluet lelaki tinggi itu tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai ruangan yang tidak terpakai, atau yang bisa disebut dengan gudang.

Sampai detik ini, Baekhyun masih belum bisa mengetahui apa alasan dibalik lelaki tinggi itu selalu duduk disana setiap jam pulang sekolah. Padahal sudah selama seminggu ia mengikuti lelaki itu secara diam-diam. Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui nama dan dimana kelas lelaki itu, tetapi untuk yang satu ini. Baekhyun masih harus berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mengetahuinya.

Lelaki tinggi itu bernama Park Chanyeol, berada satu tingkat diatasnya. Dikenal sebagai siswa yang berandalan dan suka mencari keributan dengan siswa sekolah lain. Bisa dikatakan jika Chanyeol itu adalah jagoan sekolah. Aneh memang, jika dilihat dari sekolah yang mewah ini. Namun setelah mendapatkan bukti dan faktanya, Baekhyun baru bisa percaya jika Chanyeol memang sering berkelahi.

Sepertinya cintanya jatuh pada orang yang salah.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol tanpa mengenalnya.

Deg!

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika saat melihat ada seorang lelaki cantik yang duduk berhadapan di atas pangkuan Chanyeol sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat ketika Chanyeol justru mencium lelaki cantik itu dengan kasar.

Seharusnya Baekhyun marah saat ini, tetapi kenapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Ia tidak merasa marah sama sekali.

Melainkan ia merasa sedih.

Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh. Tetapi Baekhyun justru kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ruangan tidak terpakai itu. Membuka pintu itu dengan pandangan datar dan memandang tajam pada dua orang yang tengah menyatukan diri mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap lelaki cantik itu, lalu ia segera meraih seragam sekolahnya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih pada posisi duduknya dan dengan malas-malasan ia menaikkan resleting celana sekolahnya menyudahi aktivitas intimnya bersama sang kekasih.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

Mata sipit yang terbalut kacamata itu tidak lepas untuk menatap lelaki cantik yang sudah berani menyentuh Chanyeolnya.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya sayang? Kau mau mengakhiri permainan seks kita hanya karena bocah autis ini? Ohh ayolah, dia tidak akan melaporkan kita pada guru" ucap Chanyeol dengan memandang meremehkan kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Ia masih berdiri dengan tegap disana. Seolah tengah menunggu waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bagaimana jika ia justru melaporkannya? Kau ingin kita di keluarkan dari sekolah ini?" Ucap lelaki cantik yang diketahui adalah kekasih Chanyeol tersebut.

"Mana mungkin? Untuk berbicara saja ia sulit haha" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya. Memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang, tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Lu-han.." gumam Baekhyun.

Seketika kekasih Chanyeol itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau mengetahui namaku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tenanglah sayang, ia mengetahui namamu dari name tag seragam yang kau kenakan. Percayalah padaku jika ia hanyalah bocah autis yang tidak berguna" ucap Chanyeol dengan santai sambil terus mengecupi leher Luhan.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

Kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa marah.

Ternyata ia mencintai seorang lelaki brengsek.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera beranjak dari sana. Tidak ingin melihat orang yang ia cintai sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Katakan pada Umma apa yang terjadi pada dirimu Baekkie? Hiks"

Baekhyun masih tetap bungkam mengabaikan perkataan sang Umma. Ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi pada Baekhyun, dan ini sungguh membuat Ummanya merasa khawatir.

Baekhyun jatuh cinta.

Dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Tidak mau masuk ke sekolah lagi.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu, Baekhyun selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Terkadang menangis, tertawa bahkan terkadang ia marah seorang diri.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Umma nya lah yang paling merasa sedih. Ia sudah tidak memiliki suami, dan ia sangat bingung untuk merawat Baekhyun dengan cara apa lagi agar Baekhyun bisa menghentikan sikapnya ini. Walaupun ini semua bukan kesalahan Baekhyun sepenuhnya, karena Baekhyun adalah anak autis.

Ia tidak ingin anaknya kembali di keluarkan dari sekolah karena ulahnya seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun di keluarkan dari sekolahnya karena Baekhyun berkata kasar hingga memukul salah satu siswa yang sering mengejeknya. Sebenarnya ini mutlak bukan kesalahan Baekhyun, tetapi pihak sekolah seperti sudah termakan oleh perkataan pihak lawan dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang harus pindah ke sekolah lain.

Dan Umma Baekhyun tidak ingin hal buruk itu kembali terjadi.

Seorang guru dari sekolah baru Baekhyun bahkan sudah menghubunginya masalah kenapa Baekhyun tidak datang kesekolah tanpa keterangan selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Baekhyun terancam akan di keluarkan dari sekolahnya lagi jika ia seenaknya melanggar peraturan sekolah seperti ini. Beruntung kali ini pihak sekolah memberikannya keringanan karena maklum dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang 'istimewa'.

Ini sudah hari terakhir penangguhan atas pelanggaran Baekhyun dari pihak sekolah. Maka dari itu, Umma Baekhyun harus membujuk anaknya ini untuk kembali bersekolah agar Baekhyun tidak dikeluarkan kembali.

"Umma mohon bicaralah, katakan apa yang kau rasakan hiks"

Airmata terus mengalir di wajah cantik sang Umma. Namun Baekhyun masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya di pelukan sang Umma. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun sangat datar dan itu membuat sang Umma bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada putra satu-satunya ini.

Baekhyun itu tidak mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri. Apa itu marah, kecewa, senang dan kesal, akan terlihat seperti abstrak bagi Baekhyun. Yang ia tau hanya terdiam seperti ini, kadang memukul, kadang berbicara melantur dan kadang menangis. Walaupun Baekhyun paling sering terdiam untuk memendam apa yang dirasakannya. Ia sering mengalami kesulitan berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi, maka dari itu Baekhyun akan merasa kesal karena tidak ada yang mengerti akan dirinya.

"Aku menyukai seseorang"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat sang Umma merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Siapa orang itu Baekkie?" Tanya sang Umma takut-takut.

Baekhyun menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri dan mulai terisak.

"Lelaki brengsek"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Umma Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras mendengar jawaban singkat Baekhyun. Jujur saja ia bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh anaknya saat ini. Tentu saja sangat menyakitkan. Untuk orang 'normal' sepertinya saja membuat hatinya sangat kesakitan, bagaimana dengan perasaan Baekhyun? Yang pada kenyataannya adalah anak yang 'istimewa'?

Ini pasti akan sangat mengguncang jiwanya.

"Lupakan lelaki itu Baekkie. Baekkie bisa menyukai lelaki lain yang jauh lebih baik dan mengerti perasaan Baekkie.. Percayalah pada Umma hiks!"

Sang Umma mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun berusaha untuk meyakinkan anaknya tersebut jika perasaan anaknya ini adalah salah.

"Tidak bisa.."

Hati Umma Baekhyun serasa hancur ketika kembali mendengar suara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun..

Jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Cintaku ternyata salah**_

 _ **Maaf aku tidak bisa mengungkapnya**_

 _ **Lebih baik kau tidak mengetahuinya**_

 _ **Tidak mengetahui cinta ini**_

 _ **Melihatmu mampu membuatku senang**_

 _ **Namun juga mampu membuatku sedih**_

 _ **Ternyata aku memang bodoh**_

 _ **Menjadi bodoh karena perasaan ini**_

 _ **Pertama kali aku merasa tersayat**_

 _ **Kau yang membuatnya**_

 _ **Kau membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna**_

 _ **Namun kau juga membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berat**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu**_

 _ **Dan kau tidak mengetahuinya**_

 _ **Jangan sampai aku berbuat kesalahan**_

 _ **Yang dapat membuatku semakin tidak mampu melupakanmu**_

Baekhyun harus membuka mata. Memandang kedepan dan fokusnya tidak boleh kembali teralihkan pada lelaki itu. Ia harus mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan dengan tegap. Membuang perasaan sesak didadanya dan bersikap lain.

Baekhyun merasa jadi orang yang palsu. Bukan dirinya.

Semua karena lelaki itu.

Lelaki tampan dan masih setia duduk diruangan kosong itu.

Tap tap tap

Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Ini sudah sering terjadi, Baekhyun sering terlupa untuk segera kembali kerumah setelah ia pulang sekolah. Bahkan ia sering melupakan waktu jika ia tengah asik membaca bukunya.

Karena ketika ia tengah membaca buku, ia akan terfokus pada buku itu saja. Seolah menulikan telinganya dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia sangat berkonsentrasi untuk memahami isi buku pelajaran tersebut.

Kembali pada Baekhyun yang berusaha mati-matian untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol diruangan itu.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika ia merasa ada suatu yang ganjil disini. Tetapi ia langsung tersenyum lebar menyadari sebuah fakta disini. Yaitu..

Chanyeol sendirian tanpa kekasihnya.

Cklek

"Hey kau bocah autis. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Chanyeol melemparkan pertanyaannya pada Baekhyun sedetik setelah Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan itu. Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar kembali ketika mata sipitnya yang cantik, berhasil menangkap refleksi Chanyeol. Mungkin seperti inilah ekspresi Baekhyun ketika ia tengah gugup?

"Kau mencari Luhan? Kekasihku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil meminum kaleng bir yang berada di tangannya. Ia meneguknya hingga habis dalam sekali teguk. Sepertinya Chanyeol tengah mabuk saat ini.

"Dia tidak ada disini. Hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir. Ternyata dia mengkhianatiku. Dia berselingkuh dengan musuhku sendiri. Tidakkah itu mengejutkan? Jadi jangan heran jika aku mabuk berat seperti ini"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dengan polos. Masih berdiam diri untuk memperhatikan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah. Duduklah disampingku. Haha maaf aku lupa jika kau itu autis"

Seperti terhipnotis, Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan ia mulai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiripun tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti tertarik oleh perkataan Chanyeol.

Sungguh ia tidak mengerti.

"Duduklah di pangkuanku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya agar Baekhyun mengerti.

Baekhyun kembali menurut dan ia duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Kemudian mata sipit Baekhyun menatap onyx tajam Chanyeol yang selalu ia kagumi itu. Tanpa terlepas sedetikpun.

"Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap pipi Chanyeol dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Ya, aku Chanyeol. Dan kau Byun Baekhyun bukan?"

Reflek Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya karena merasa terkejut. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya. Darimana Chanyeol mengetahui namanya?

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun menjadi panik. Ia langsung ketakutan dan merasa sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Ternyata kau cantik juga ya. Imut sekali jika dilihat dalam jarak dekat seperti ini"

Baekhyun membekap bibirnya sendiri karena aroma alkohol menguarkan begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol. Sungguh asing menurutnya.

Dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol melepaskan kacamata yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di tas ransel yang masih bertengger di punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mengambil kacamatamu kembali disini. Aku lebih suka melihat mata indahmu secara langsung"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Agak kikuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia mengangkat tas ransel Baekhyun lalu meletakkannya di lantai.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap lembut kedua tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun langsung berpikir sejenak dan memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Chanyeol.

Haruskah ia mengatakannya?

Mengungkapkan isi hatinya?

Perasaannya terhadap lelaki ini?

Reflek tangan Baekhyun mencengkram kuat tangan Chanyeol dan kembali menatap mata Chanyeol. Tentunya dengan senang hati Chanyeol membalas tatapan polos Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

Lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau.. harus memuaskanku disini setiap kau pulang sekolah. Dan aku akan menerima cintamu, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan santai.

Heol! Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan makhluk cantik seperti Baekhyun? Dan juga..

Baekhyun itu bodoh. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang curiga jika Chanyeol memperkosa makhluk cantik ini berkali-kali bukan?

Hanya dengan menciumnya, mungkin Baekhyun akan bungkam. Dan dengan begitu, Chanyeol dapat merasa menang karena telah menguasai tubuh Baekhyun sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun kembali menampilkan ekspresi paniknya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan ia mulai berkeringat. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras dan ini membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Hey, tenanglah.." ucap Chanyeol yang menyadari reaksi tubuh Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun tidak juga bisa tenang. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Baekhyun. Tenanglah, tatap mataku"

Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Baekhyun dan terpaksa membuat Baekhyun kembali menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah merasakan ini?"

Cup!

Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan ada benda kenyal mendarat diatas bibirnya. Membuat Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dengan spontan karena rasa terkejutnya. Namun itu dijadikan kesempatan oleh Chanyeol untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam liang manis milik Baekhyun.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mata Baekhyun yang terbelalak perlahan berubah menjadi sayu. Membiarkan Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dan ia hanya mampu memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang menikmati ciuman ini dengan mata yang terpejam.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin mengejang. Namun Chanyeol mampu mengatasinya dengan memeluk tubuh mungil itu melalui pelukan hangatnya.

Tangan besar Chanyeol melepaskan kancing seragam Baekhyun satu persatu tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dan Chanyeol menyeringai kala ia menyadari tidak ada berontakan sedikitpun dari Baekhyun.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menelanjangi Baekhyun hingga benar-benar polos. Sama persis seperti seorang bayi yang tengah di pangku oleh sang Ibu. Sangat polos.

"Cpkh cpkh cpkh!"

Lumatan Chanyeol semakin kasar menghabisi bibir Baekhyun hingga terlihat bengkak saat ini. Namun ia sama sekali tidak perduli, karena ini sungguh nikmat. Dan ia tidak akan menghentikan ini.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mengubah posisi duduk Baekhyun yang awalnya menyamping, menjadi duduk berhadapan dengannya. Persis seperti apa yang pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya ketika Chanyeol tengah melakukannya bersama Luhan. Baekhyun mematuhinya dan ia menumpukan kakinya atas bangku panjang yang di duduki oleh Chanyeol sedari tadi.

Tangan lembut Baekhyun memegang kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini tengah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang di balik celana sekolahnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol, ia sudah membebaskan adiknya dan ia sundul-sundulkan pada lubang perawan Baekhyun yang mungil.

"Ahhh~"

Chanyeol menggeram keras ketika ujung kejantanannya yang sudah memerah itu berhasil mencium pintu anal Baekhyun. Sangat rapat dan pasti ini akan terasa nikmat.

Grep

Sontak Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Sangat erat dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar sebuah cicitan yang di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan penyatuan tubuhnya bersama Baekhyun.

Ini terasa sangat aneh bagi Baekhyun. Pasalnya ini adalah hal yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan bersama Chanyeol. Sungguh aneh dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan juga..

Untuk apa mereka melakukan hal ini?

Menyatu?

Dengan cara Chanyeol menancapkan penisnya kedalam tubuhnya?

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dan dirinya menyatu seperti ini? Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak terikat. Terikat dalam janji ataupun sebuah hubungan apapun. Hanya berlandaskan Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol dan sudah. Tidak ada balasan cinta dari Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol justru seakan merebut sesuatu yang ia miliki. Dan Baekhyun yakin jika itu pastliah sangat berharga.

Clokh clokh clokh

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri ketika ia merasakan rasa perih di sekitar anusnya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia ketakutan saat ini.

Takut jika Chanyeol akan memarahinya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher Chanyeol. Berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya.

Chanyeol yang merasakan reaksi Baekhyun mengernyit heran kenapa Baekhyun masih bungkam. Padahal jika ia melakukan ini bersama Luhan, maka Luhan akan mendesah dengan keras dan semakin membuat nafsunya meningkat drastis. Tetapi jika dengan Baekhyun, perasaannya menjadi lain dan terlintas sebuah perasaan bersalah karena baru menyadari sikapnya yang brengsek ini.

Namun apa yang mau dikata?

Semua udah terlanjur terjadi bukan?

Dan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun pada kursi panjang itu masih dengan dorongan-dorongan pinggulnya pada bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun. Memperhatikan wajah polos Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya erat tanpa suara.

 _'Kenapa kau tidak bersuara eoh? Dan juga.. kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menolakku ataupun memberontak?'_

Chanyeol mengalami perang pada batinnya. Tanpa sengaja ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan ia mengusap lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun nan putih itu. Sontak membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya karena merasa terkejut. Kemudian Chanyeol segera melahap kembali bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka dan melesakkan lidahnya disana.

Lambat laun Baekhyun tersenyum.

Tersenyum sangat lebar karena tiba-tiba ia merasa bahagia. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak membungkam bibirnya seperti ini, mungkin Baekhyun akan berteriak atau bahkan bernyanyi karena saking senangnya. Tetapi Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya karena tubuhnya sepenuhnya sudah dikuasai oleh Chanyeol.

Suasana hati Baekhyun berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga. Bisa dengan sangat cepat mood nya berubah seperti ini. Dan ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, Baekhyun kembali memandang kedua mata Chanyeol cukup lama. Yang sialnya justru di balas oleh Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan intens.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali seperti bocah umur 5 tahun yang baru saja di belikan ice cream oleh orangtuanya. Ketara sekali jika ia merasa benar-benar bahagia dilihat dari tatapan polosnya. Mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum juga dan tidak beberapa kemudian, Chanyeol rasa ia akan tiba pada orgasmenya.

Semakin mempercepat gerakannya sehingga tubuh polos Baekhyun terhentak-hentak cukup kuat. Dan pada beberapa tusukan terakhir, orgasme Chanyeol telah menjemputnya. Memuncratkan cairan hangat berwarna bening itu kedalam tubuh Baekhyun hingga benar-benar penuh. Mengabaikan fakta jika akan ada sebuah masalah besar yang akan menanti dirinya kelak.

Brukk

Chanyeol ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautannya. Membuat Baekhyun mengangkang dengan lebar dan ia kembali memeluk tubuh lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Meskipun ini terlihat salah, tetapi Baekhyun menyukainya.

Terlebih jika bersama lelaki ini.

Biarkanlah kali ini waktu yang akan menjawab.

Baekhyun akan menyerahkan segalanya pada lelaki ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah senyuman lemah berhasil di kembangkan oleh wanita paruh baya itu kala ia mendengarkan sebuah nada yang begitu halus memancar dari arah matahari hidupnya.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun?

Perasaannya menjadi tenang saat ia mendengarkan nyanyian Baekhyun. Walaupun terdengar lemah, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasakan ada ketulusan yang Baekhyun coba untuk tunjukkan.

"Kau bernyanyi sayang?" Tanya sang Umma dan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun yang duduk di atas kasurnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan terus mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kemudian ia kegirangan dan bertepuk tangan sendiri ketika meyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Tertawa dengan sangat lepas dan ia merangkul sang Umma yang masih setia duduk disampingnya.

Namun tiba-tiba..

"Akh-!"

Baekhyun memekik dan meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Sebenarnya bukan perutnya yang sakit, melainkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri ketika ia bergerak banyak.

Raut wajah sang Umma berubah menjadi panik dan memperhatikan putra tunggalnya ini. Memeriksa perut Baekhyun dengan cepat dan terus mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun yang sudah berbaring di atas kasur tersebut. Memang seperti ini yang dilakukannya jika Baekhyun sedang sakit atau kesakitan, agar Baekhyun bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Bagian mana yang sakit Baekkie?! Katakan pada Umma!"

Sanga Umma sedikit berteriak karena ia terlampau khawatir pada Baekhyun. Dan sebenarnya inilah yang paling di takutkan olehnya jika Baekhyun sakit. Karena Baekhyun tidak akan mengatakannya jika ia merasakan kesakitan.

"Hiks!"

Dan selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Baekhyun seketika menangis karena merasa takut jika sang Umma marah dan membentaknya seperti barusan.

"Baiklah maafkan Umma.. Umma tidak akan membentakmu lagi. Sekarang bukalah pakaianmu"

Sang Umma sedikit menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun, dan ia seketika terbelalak karena tubuh mulus anaknya ini sudah penuh dengan tanda kemerahan.

Bukan, bukan memar. Tetapi ini adalah hal lain..

Dan ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa tanda merah ini.

Anaknya..

Telah diperkosa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali menjalani hari-hari di sekolahnya seperti biasanya. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Bahkan dirinyapun masih sering menemui Chanyeol di gudang itu setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Kadang mereka melakukan hal 'itu', kadang juga tidak.

Tergantung permintaan Chanyeol.

Apapun keputusan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menurutinya. Hingga ia bisa mendapatkan hati lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah terbiasa di perkosa oleh Chanyeol, jadi ia tidak pernah merasakan kesakitan lagi. Justru sebaliknya, Baekhyun merasakan suatu yang menyenangkan dan membuatnya bahagia. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti itu, tetapi ia suka melakukannya bersama Chanyeol.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, Baekhyun ingin meminta jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya sebulan yang lalu pada Chanyeol. Dan tadi pagi, Ummanya mengatakan jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Bukankah ia harus mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang istimewa? Maka dari itu ia akan memintanya pada Chanyeol.

Ia tidak meminta hadiah berupa barang atau semacamnya, tetapi..

Jawaban atas cintanya.

Ya, Baekhyun harus mendapatkan jawabannya.

Disepanjang perjalanannya menuju gudang tempat biasa ia dan Chanyeol bertemu, Baekhyun terus mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Bahkan terkadang ia tertawa sendiri karena tidak sabar dengan apa jawabannya Chanyeol. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia padahal ia belum tau jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha untuk memberikan apa yang Chanyeol minta dan ia selalu menuruti apa perintah Chanyeol.

Ia yakin Chanyeol pasti akan menerima cintanya dan menjadi miliknya.

 _Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya jika saja kedua bola matanya tidak menangkap pandangan yang tidak mengenakan dari dua orang yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya ini._

 _Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya jika saja ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan._

 _Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya jika saja ia terus mengembangkan senyum cerianya yang sialnya luntur entah kemana saat ini._

 _Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya jika saja ia mampu menghentikan aktivitas dua orang itu._

 _Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya jika saja ia.._

Cklek

"Chanh! Lagi-lagi dia?! Kenapa dia selalu mengganggu acara bercinta kita?"

"Kenapa kau kesini? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini! Dasar bocah autis!"

 _.. tidak autis._

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum ia berhasil menarik lelaki cantik yang ia ketahui bernama Luhan itu untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh telanjang Luhan hingga lelaki cantik itu tersungkur.

Tidak akan ia membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh Chanyeol!

Karena Chanyeol adalah miliknya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri sambil membenarkan resleting celananya.

Baekhyun masih bertahan membungkam mulutnya.

Ia marah.

Keterdiamannya ini menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia saat ini.

Sangat sangat marah. Namun ia tidak mengerti ia harus marah pada siapa. Entahlah..

Yang ia tau, ia hanya ingin marah saat ini.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi Chanyeol yang ingin membantu Luhan berdiri. Mata indahnya tidak pernah lepas untuk menatap mata Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun menangis.

Tetapi masih dengan ekspresi wajah marahnya.

Chanyeol terdiam kaku ketika memandang mata Baekhyun.

 _'Bagaimana kau membuatku bisa mengerti perasaanmu hanya dengan melalui matamu? Kau bahkan tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun'_ batin Chanyeol.

"Cih! Kau menjijikkan Chanyeol!"

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, langsung berdecih jijik karena melihat keterdiaman Chanyeol. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol tidak mendorong tubuh lemah bocah autis itu untuk menolongnya? Dan itu sangat menjijikkan.

Luhan segera bangkit dari sana dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengejar Luhan, namun justru terpaku oleh pandangan polos Baekhyun.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya yang merentang, lalu nafasnya terengah-engah.

Kalian ingat? Jika Baekhyun tidak mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya?

"Chanyeol.."

Grep

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol setelah ia menyebutkan nama lelaki tinggi itu. Namun Chanyeol masih terdiam dan tidak membalas pelukan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Apakah ia sudah gila karena merasa tertarik pada bocah autis ini?

"Menjauhlah dariku"

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan kurus Baekhyun yang memeluknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri disana.

Ini salah..

Dan ia harus segera menghindari bocah ini sebelum ia benar-benar tertarik padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin masuk ke sekolahnya lagi. Mengabaikan raungan tangis Ummanya yang memintanya untuk tetap bersekolah. Hingga sang Umma benar-benar merasa lelah, dan akhirnya ia menyerah dengan membiarkan tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ia rasa tidak baik juga jika ia terlalu memaksakan Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah anak yang berbeda.

Baekhyun butuh perhatian dan perlakuan yang berbeda.

Namun pada suatu ketika, Umma Baekhyun merasakan ada hal yang aneh terjadi pada anaknya tersebut. Baekhyun sering muntah-muntah dan menangis seorang diri. Memegangi perutnya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Katakan pada Umma apa yang terjadi?"

Ini sudah pada batas kesabaran sang Umma untuk menahan perasaan kalutnya. Tangan rapuhnya terangkat untuk mengguncang tubuh ringkih Baekhyun yang terisak untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Cepat jawab Umma, Baekhyun!"

"Hiks! Chanyeol.."

"Sebaiknya kita harus pindah dari rumah ini. Umma akan menyelamatkanmu dari lelaki itu"

Umma Baekhyun segera beranjak darisana untuk mengambil koper besar dan mengemaskan pakaiannya bersama pakaian Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar ingin pindah dari rumah ini, melainkan ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi sejenak agar Baekhyun bisa melupakan lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun yang melihat Ummanya sudah mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya langsung berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di kaki sang Umma, meminta agar ia tidak benar-benar pindah dari rumah ini.

"Lepaskan, Baekhyun! Hiks! Ini demi kebaikanmu" ucap sang Umma sambil terisak menahan rasa sakit hatinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat sama sekali tidak setuju dengan perkataan sang Umma. Ia terus menangis sambil memeluk kaki sang Umma cukup lama. Hingga sang Umma benar-benar lelah dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mampu memaksakan apa yang tidak di ingini oleh Baekhyun.

"Hiks! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Hiks! Apa yang dimiliki oleh lelaki itu hingga kau bertahan dengan rasa sakitmu ini?" Tubuh Umma Baekhyun merosot dan ia kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar karena menangis.

Mencoba untuk meraih wajah Baekhyun agar menatap matanya dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Baekhyun masih terisak dan akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol"

Umma Baekhyun segera membuang tatapannya karena benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun.

Siapa lelaki brengsek itu?

Lelaki yang sudah berani-beraninya merusak anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki hingga hancur seperti ini? Ia sungguh tidak habis fikir.

Lalu dengan cepat Umma Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya pun hanya melemparkan pandangan tidak mengertinya pada sang Umma.

Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya karena merasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang hatinya setelah mendengar perkataan sang Umma.

"Kai.. kumohon padamu. Nikahi Baekhyun secepatnya"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau tau jika Baekhyun autis? Dan kau justru memperkosanya berkali-kali?"

Chanyeol menatap sosok pria asing yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika tujuan lelaki ini untuk membahas mengenai Baekhyun.

"Aku Kai. Kau pasti Chanyeol bukan? Lelaki yang dicintai oleh Baekhyun?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bungkam karena merasa terkejut. Bukan karena lelaki asing ini mengetahui namanya, tetapi karena lelaki ini baru saja mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya. Meskipun ia sudah mendengar kalimat cinta itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, tetapi ia anggap itu semua hanyalah kebohongan. Lagi pula, Baekhyun itu autis. Jadi, mana mungkin bocah autis seperti dirinya memiliki perasaan cinta?

"Dan aku mencintai Baekhyun" sambung lelaki yang ternyata bernama Kai tersebut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol merasa terkejut. Ini tidak seperti kenyataan..

Tetapi ini lebih terlihat seperti mimpi.

"Kau tau betapa hancurnya aku ketika mendengar kabar Baekhyun telah di perkosa oleh lelaki brengsek yang sialnya ia cintai? Aku.. sangat-sangat hancur"

Kai tertawa miris di akhir kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain memaafkanmu. Dan Baekhyun pasti akan marah padaku jika aku membenci lelaki yang dicintainya. Tetapi aku tidak peduli, karena pada akhirnya aku akan menikahi Baekhyun. Meskipun anak yang tengah dikandung Baekhyun saat ini bukanlah anakku"

Deg!

Bagai tersambar petir hati Chanyeol setelah mendengarkan kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh Kai bahwa Baekhyun tengah hamil anaknya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak hamil setelah kau memperkosanya berkali-kali? Ini yang paling aku takutkan selama ini. Meninggalkannya ke luar kota untuk bekerja agar bisa menikahinya dan menerima segala kekurangnya, menjaganya dengan sangat hati-hati tetapi.. justru kau yang lebih dulu mampu mendapatkannya. Apa itu terdengar adil?"

Kai ingin sekali meninju wajah Chanyeol saat ini, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena hal itu tidak sepatutnya dilakukan oleh seorang yang berpendidikan seperti dirinya.

Ya, Kai adalah seorang dokter muda yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun ketika bocah itu datang bersama ibunya untuk membeli obat di Rumah Sakit. Hingga akhirnya Kai menawarkan diri untuk merawat Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun lebih baik dan ibu Baekhyun pun telah menyetujui perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Namun pada suatu ketika, Kai harus pindah bekerja keluar kota dan terpaksa meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk masa depannya. Di satu sisi, sebenarnya ia tidak merasa khawatir, tetapi lama kelamaan perasaan tidak enak muncul di benaknya. Dan benar saja..

Baekhyun mencintai lelaki lain di sekolahnya.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Chanyeol.

"Minta maaflah pada Baekhyun. Temui dia sebelum aku melangsungkan pernikahanku bersamanya"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari dengan kencang menjauhi gereja itu. Berlari sejauh-jauhnya, tidak memperdulikan jika ia tidak memakai sepatu, karena ia memang tidak ingin berada di gereja itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena ia kelelahan sudah berlari dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

Ketika ia melihat ada sebuah kursi panjang di trotoar jalan, kaki mungilnya mulai melangkah kesana. Pandangannya melemah dan dadanya naik turun untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya. Ia sungguh lelah, dan sepertinya duduk disini sebentar mungkin mampu mengembalikan tenaganya kembali.

Wajah cantiknya yang sudah terpoles make up itu sedikit luntur karena tergores oleh keringat kecil yang muncul ketika ia berlari. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya masih saja terlihat cantik. Terlebih jika pada saat malam hari seperti saat ini.

Sangat bersinar.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ya, itu adalah pemberian dari Kai. Ia menerimanya ketika Kai melamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Cincin ini sangat cantik, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak ingin memakai cincin ini. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa arti cincin pemberian Kai ini. Ia tau jika Kai akan menikahinya, maka dari itu ia kabur seperti ini.

Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Kai, karena yang ia inginkan adalah Chanyeol.

Ketika mengingat nama itu, tangis Baekhyun kembali pecah. Air matanya berjatuhan dengan kurang ajarnya membasahi hampir seluruh bagian wajah mulusnya. Terisak sekuat tenaga seorang diri disana. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melewati jalan itu, karena diingat jika saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Baekhyun.. kenapa kau berlari?"

Baekhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal.

Grep

Kai memeluknya.

Memeluknya dengan sangat erat membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun.

"Maaf.." gumam Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

Kemudian Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Baekhyun penuh harap dengan memegang erat kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Kai.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kai, tetapi ia tidak menjawab. Bibirnya bungkam tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Jawab aku Baekhyun.." pinta Kai dengan pandangan memohon.

Dengan perlahan tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk meraih tangan besar Kai yang berada di bahunya dan mengusapnya sebentar. Lalu ia kembali menunduk merasa bersalah pada Kai dan airmata itu kembali menetes.

"Baekhyun.. Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tetapi aku mencintaimu, aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Aku pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain" ucap Kai penuh perasaan.

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk meredam isakannya.

Ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Tetapi ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk menghindari ini semua. Karena ia yakin jika ia masih memiliki sebuah harapan kecil. Yaitu, harapan akan diri Chanyeol yang akan mendampingi hidupnya selamanya. Dan bukannya Kai.

"Kembalilah dan lanjutkan acara pernikahan kita. Aku.. mencintaimu lebih dari apapun"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Ia tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu. Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Kai. Yang ia inginkan adalah Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, ia menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol disini.

Meskipun itu terdengar sedikit mustahil.

Grep

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya ketika tiba-tiba Kai menangkup wajahnya dengan saat erat. Dan ia semakin ketakutan ketika Kai sudah mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dekat dan semakin dekat hingga akhirnya, bibir Kai menempel sempurna diatas bibir tipisnya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat untuk merasakan kecupan lembut yang diberikan oleh Kai padanya. Jujur saja, ia merasa terlena oleh ciuman lembut Kai. Dan ini pun terasa manis.

Namun kemudian ia tersadar jika tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini dengan Kai. Ia hanya harus melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol saja.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul kecil dada Kai agar Kai melepaskan ciuman ini. Karena ciuman yang Kai lakukan semakin lama semakin panas. Kai melahap bibirnya dengan rakus dan tidak membiarkannya untuk bernafas.

"Kumohon untuk kali ini saja. Aku ingin menciummu seperti ini" gumam Kai di sela ciuman mereka.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah.

Ia membiarkan Kai menciumnya cukup lama seperti ini. Membiarkan Kai mengeksplorasi bibirnya secara panas. Menjilati, mengecup, menggigit dan mengulum bibirnya sesuka hati. Jujur saja ia merasa lelah, kemudian dengan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan terus membuka bibirnya seperti apa yang Kai minta. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkulai lemah didalam genggaman tangan Kai yang kuat.

Namun tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Kai diam-diam melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di jemari Baekhyun dan meletakkannya didalam kantong tuxedonya.

Kai menyerah.

Ia tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun untuk mencintainya. Maka dari itu, ia ingin menikmati bibir manis ini diakhir kisah mereka berdua, di akhir perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun selaku pujaan hatinya. Dan ia sangat bahagia karena Baekhyun tidak menolaknya lagi. Ketika Kai merasa ia benar-benar sudah puas, dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan tautannya dari bibir manis ini. Menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup sekali lagi dan mengusap bibir itu dengan lembut.

Kai tersenyum ketika mata Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka matanya yang sudah sayu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Kai.

Jadi..

Chanyeol menyaksikan semuanya?

"Dia Chanyeol. Lelaki yang selama ini kau cintai, Baek" ucap Kai dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk melihat Kai dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Peluk dia dan dia akan menjadi milikmu" jawab Kai sambil mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Kai.. terima kasih.." lirih Baekhyun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mampu menghindari perasaannya lagi jika ternyata ia memang tertarik pada bocah polos ini. Kepolosan yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun nyatanya membuat ia tidak mempu berpikir jernih dan selalu terbayang akan wajah manis Baekhyun disetiap ia melakukan apapun.

Ternyata perasaa ini bukan sekedar rasa iba dan merasa bersalah saja pada Baekhyun, tetapi lain dari itu..

Ya, perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol adalah perasan cinta.

Dan ia semakin yakin ketika ia merasa marah dan cemburu saat ia melihat Kai dan Baekhyun berciuman cukup lama. Seketika perasaan kesal muncul, namun ia mampu menahannya karena ia yakin jika Kai adalah orang yang baik.

Benar.

Kini Kai sudah menyerahkan diri Baekhyun sepenuhnya padanya. Dan ia tidak akan menghancurkan kepercayaan Kai itu. Maka dari itu, inilah saatnya untuk mengutarakan cintanya pada Baekhyun. Dengan mengajak Baekhyun berjalan disampingnya untuk menikmati sore yang indah seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan.

"Kau ingin memakan permen kapas?" Tawar Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. Tidak lupa ia menampilkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya dan senyuman kecil nan manis itu berhasil ia sembunyikan.

"Satu permen kapas untuk lelaki cantik yang mampu menarik hatiku" ucap Chanyeol saat ia sudah membeli permen kapas itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerimanya. Ia bahkan memeluk erat lengan Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja disana.

"Kekasih anda Tuan? Manis sekali" ucap penjual permen kapas yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keromantisan mereka berdua.

"Manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari permen kapas ini haha" ucap Chanyeol dengan bangga. Dan itu membuat penjual permen kapas itu ikut bahagia melihat keromantisan anak muda ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan, sama seperti saat aku tengah berpacaran dengan istriku dulu. Aku selalu memuji wajahnya yang manis melebihi manisnya permen kapas ini. Ahh kenapa aku malah curhat ya haha" ucap penjual permen kapas itu canggung.

"Ahh jinjja? Aku harap aku bisa menikahi kekasihku dan menjadikannya sebagai istriku, Ahjussi" ucap Chanyeol sopan.

"Tentu saja. Cepatlah langsungkan pernikahan kalian. Aku akan sangat bahagia" ucap penjual permen kapas itu sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Setelah saling melemparkan tawa masing-masing. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun duduk di sebuah ayunan yang terletak tidak jauh darisana, karena melihat Baekhyun kesulitan dalam memakan permen kapasnya.

"Kita duduk disini saja. Dan nikmati permen kapasmu"

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Melanjutkan acara makan permen kapasnya dengan konsentrasi dan hampir saja ia melupakan kehadiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh ketika ia melihat cara makan Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil, sangat serius dan mata indahnya hanya terfokus pada permen kapas itu saja. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ayunan itu, lalu kedua tangannya memegang pegangan ayunan tersebut.

"Aku boleh minta?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena sikap tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang menggangu acara makannya. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan menyodorkan permen kapas itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau makan sendiri. Suapi aku" ucap Chanyeol manja.

Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingungnya. Sangat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan terlupa jika Baekhyun bukanlah orang normal seperti orang lain. Jadi Chanyeol harus sedikit lebih memberi pengertian terhadap Baekhyun secara perlahan-lahan. Namun itu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi Chanyeol, karena sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Aishh jangan menunjukkan ekpresi seperti itu. Dan jangan buat aku kehilangan kendali di tempat umum seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

Baekhyun justru menaikkan kedua alisnya, karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Sini biar aku tunjukkan padamu"

Chanyeol merobek sedikit permen kapas tersebut lalu menyuapinya ke arah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun reflek membuka bibirnya dan melahap potongan permen kapas tersebut.

Kemudian Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tengah menggenggam gagang permen kapas tersebut. Jadi keduanya sama-sama menggenggam permen kapas tersebut.

Dengan polosnya Baekhyun kembali menggigiti permen kapas itu dengan serius. Tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun saat permen kapas itu habis, dengan cepat Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun yang masih tersisa banyak permen kapas disana. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan tubuhnya menegang karena merasa terkejut.

Baekhyun bahkan menahan nafasnya dan merasakan lumatan lembut Chanyeol. Sangat lembut dan terasa sangat..

Manis.

Tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya karena ingin menikmati ciuman manis ini.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan keras dan wajahnya semakin memerah ketika Chanyeol sedikit mendorong bibirnya dan memagutnya lebih panas lagi. Reflek Baekhyun membuka bibirnya dan membiarkann lidah Chanyeol bermain di dalam mulutnya.

Lambat laun Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dan tangan mungilnya meremas kaos yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol. Memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas lumatan Chanyeol, meskipun awalnya ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol padanya saat ini.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua matanya ketika menyadari respon dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.. membalas ciumannya?

Cpkh cpkh cpkh

Suara kecipak tautan bibir mereka mulai terdengar. Menandakan betapa panasnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Dan ketika Chanyeol merasakan nafas Baekhyun mulai terengah-engah, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak rela.

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar di akhir ciumannya bersama Chanyeol. Semakin membuat Chanyeol tidak mampu menahan niat awalnya untuk melamar Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol ingin melamar Baekhyun sekarang.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau tau jika aku mencintaimu? Kau tau jika kau sudah berhasil menarik hatiku hingga rasanya aku seperti orang gila? Kau selalu muncul didalam pikiranku dan.. aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku. Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu. Dan aku akan setia hidup berdampingan denganmu hingga aku mati. Mungkin ini akan mengejutkan bagimu, dan mungkin kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan ini. Tetapi.."

Chanyeol menyematkan sebuah cincin yang sudah disiapkannya pada jari manis Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku. Apa kau ingin menikah denganku Byun Baekhyun?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona dan jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan keras. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan berlari karena rasa bahagia yang dirasakannya. Ia sungguh bahagia.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Aku mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu.."

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia katakan sepanjang hidupnya. Dan ia mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas pada lelaki tampan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Ini adalah sebuah anugerah terbesar bagi dirinya dan juga bagi Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat erat. Tentu saja di balas oleh Baekhyun tak kalah erat.

Ia bahagia.

Cinta pertamanya ternyata menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

Ternyata hidupnya begitu indah.

Dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ia telah mendapatkan hasil manis dari perjuangannya selama ini. Yaitu..

Bisa hidup bersama lelaki yang ia cintai selama hidupnya.

 _ **Aku tidak mampu mendefinisikan dirimu**_

 _ **Kau tidak seperti orang lain**_

 _ **Kau mendefinisikan dirimu sendiri dengan caramu sendiri**_

 _ **Walaupun sedikit berbeda, tetapi aku mampu memahamimu**_

 _ **Aku ingin selalu membuatmu tersenyum**_

 _ **Karena dengan melihat senyumanmu**_

 _ **Membuat perasaan salah menjadi benar**_

 _ **Dan aku ingin membuatmu mampu merasakan cintaku**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang salah dengan perasan ini**_

 _ **Kau seolah menuntunku untuk lebih memahamimu**_

 _ **Dan pada akhirnya aku bisa**_

 _ **Aku menyadari jika aku telah jatuh cinta padamu**_

 _ **Kau sangatlah special bagiku**_

 _ **Cintaku yang teramat istimewa**_

 _ **Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu**_

 _ **Maafkan aku..**_

 _ **Tetapi kau berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut padamu..**_

 _ **Aku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Mungkin ini adalah keajaiban terbesar untuk Baekhyun. Aku sendiri pun tidak mampu mempercayainya. Ini sedikit terlihat mustahil, namun kita harus menyadari jika hidup ini tidak ada yang mustahil bukan? Semua bisa saja terjadi"

"Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.."

"Tenanglah Chanyeol. Kau pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung setelah mengetahui hal ini. Jika Baekhyun.. sudah sembuh dari autisnya"

Chanyeol langsung menatap kearah sampingnya dengan pandangan terkejut, yang dimana disana sudah terdapat Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Kai baru saja memberikannya informasi jika Baekhyun sudah sembuh dari autisnya. Walaupun sebenarnya autis tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai penyakit, tetapi fakta ini tetap saja mampu membuatnya bahagia setengah mati.

Bukankah itu mengartikan bahwa ia bisa hidup dengan 'normal' bersama Baekhyun? Selaku istrinya?

"Bagaimana aku harus berterima kasih padamu?" Ucap Chanyeol kembali menatap Kai yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya.

"Jaga Baekhyun. Dan kau harus mencintainya dengan setulus hatimu" ucap Kai dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Kalau masalah itu tentu saja akan aku lakukan" ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Dan juga.. kau harus memperhatikan pola makannya. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Baekhyun makan cokelat, terigu ataupun susu. Karena itu harus dihindarinya yang notabenenya pernah mengalami autis"

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sedari masih bungkam, kembali mengembangkan senyumannya pada Kai dan ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih Kai" lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ikut bahagia jika kau bahagia Baek. Terima kasih sudah menjadi penyemangat hidupku sehingga aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan ku di Rumah Sakit khusus yang aku idam-idamkan" ucap Kai sambil mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun.

"Tuhan akan memberkatimu"

Benar, Kai saat ini telah di terima di sebuah Rumah Sakit ternama khusus untuk menangani kasus yang sama seperti Baekhyun alami. Karir Kai semakin maju setelah ia berhasil menyembuhkan Baekhyun, walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun sendirilah yang berkeinginan untuk sembuh, namun Kai selaku Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun, ikut menjadi faktor utama atas kesembuhan Baekhyun.

Ia sudah benar-benar merelakan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Karena ia harus kembali pada kenyataan jika ia tidak bisa memaksakan apapun. Semua akan kembali pada takdir yang sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan pada setiap insan. Dan Kai menerima itu.

Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah, ia harus menatap kedepan dan menunggu takdirnya. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia pun harus hidup bahagia.

Cklek

Kai sempat termenung ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan ruangannya. Namun ia segera menatap ke arah pintu yang baru saja di buka kembali oleh seseorang. Oh, ternyata kepala Rumah Sakit.

"Kai.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertugas sendiri di Rumah Sakit ternama itu. Aku mengikutsertakan asistenku dari Rumah Sakit lain untuk mendampingimu disana. Jja, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"

Kai memperhatikan sosok yang masuk kedalam ruangan prakteknya. Dan Kai sedikit menganga sambil membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok itu yang ternyata amat manis.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Aku adalah seorang Dokter specialis anak berkebutuhan khusus dan juga bekerja sebagai Guru konseling di salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di Seoul. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Kai uisa-nim"

Jantung Kai tiba-tiba berdebar keras ketika lelaki mungil itu membungkukan tubuhnya hormat pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ne? Ahh tentu saja uisa-nim"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/FIN.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAAF YAAAA KALO CERITA INI ANEH BGT! T.T

Salahkan otak Yuta yang malah dapet ide cerita gaje kek gini huweee~ *digampar

Semoga readers sedikit terhibur sama kisah cintanya ChanBaek yang Yuta persembahkan wkwk *heleh bahasanya -.-

Dan juga alasan dibalik Yuta bikin FF Oneshoot ini karena Yuta haus akan KaiBaek Moment! Err elelele~ soalnya Yuta suka bgt sama slight KaiBaek, sama-sama bangsadh(?) wkwk

Dan ada bagian sedihnya ga? .g

Menurut Yuta sih yang paling sedih itu pas Baekhyun bilang ke emaknya "Aku mencintai lelaki brengsek" trus emaknya bilang "Lupakan lelaki itu dan kau bisa mencari lelaki lain!" Dan Baekhyun jawab lagi "Tidak bisa.." Duhhh NYESEQ! T.T

Kamvret! Baekhyun disini polos bgt, padahal aslinya mah... hm *sensor* wkakakak :v

Ohiya satu lagi, untuk masalah autis yang bisa sembuh, sebenernya Yuta juga gatau faktanya secara langsung. Jadi jangan terlalu di permasalahin ya, Yuta cuma berusaha bikin FF ini jadi Happy Ending hehe~

Ok, langsung aja.

KALO SUKA, REVIEW YAAAA~

YUTA TUNGGU BGT REVIEW DARI KALIAN HOHOHO~

DAN JUGA SEMOGA GA ADA REVIEW BASH LAGI WKWK

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
